This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with touch screen displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Some conventional displays include a silicon nitride layer that is formed on a glass substrate layer. The index of refraction of silicon nitride is relatively high compared to that of the glass substrate material. For example, silicon nitride may have a refractive index of 1.9, whereas the glass substrate may have a refractive index of 1.5. As a result, there is a significant index-of-refraction mismatch between the silicon nitride layer and the substrate. If care is not taken, the index-of-refraction mismatch may give rise to increased reflection from the display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved touch screen displays for electronic devices.